


In the Midnight Hour

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Series: Domestic Cookleta [14]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Companion Ficlet for Only God Knows Why/Walking Through the ValleyHalloween Ficlet





	In the Midnight Hour

“Last stop!” David announced as they walked up the street towards his mom’s house where Archie had parked his vehicle earlier in the evening. “Grandma Beth’s house. I bet she made candy apples!”

Addison and Jacob took off running up the walk to Beth’s front door where there were a couple of kids already turning to leave. Beth saw them and opened the door wide. “And what do we have here?” She asked. “I see the littlest vampire and…” she trailed off, studying Addison’s outfit. “Is that Hermione, I see there?”

“Yes, Gramma! My costume matches Archie’s! See?” She grabbed Archie by the hand and pulled him towards the door. “He’s Harry Potter!”

Beth grinned and said hello to Archie as they walked by her going into the house. She then looked at Jacob. “My, you make a cute little vampire!”

“Just like me, right?” David teased his mother as he reached down to tickle Jacob who squealed and took off running into the house.

Raising an eyebrow, Beth looked at her son, decked out in his vampire costume complete with realistic looking fangs. “Of course, honey. You look adorable.”

“Thank you Mama!” David leaned in and kissed her cheek. “I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into. They’ve each got a chocolate goldmine in there.”

Beth closed the door and followed David into the living room where the kids were already crawling all over her husband, telling him stories of their evening of trick-or-treating. Archie was sitting comfortably on the arm chair watching as they talked animatedly to their Grandpa about all the cool things they’d seen. “I’m sure they’ll be just fine. I managed you and your brother when you were on chocolate highs after trick-or-treating, didn’t I?”

David sat down on the chair arm next to Archie who had removed his Gryffindor robe and laid it to the side. “Did you want to stay for a while or head out while we still can?”

Archie shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. Whatever you want to do.”

“Daddy!” Addison came bounding over to them with an excited smile. “Pap said we’re going on a hayride tomorrow after church!”

“Really?” David asked with feigned surprise. “That sounds like fun.”

“Yeah! And they’re having all kinds of games! We can bob for apples and drink apple cider and hot chocolate!”

David grimaced. “Bobbing for apples, huh?”

“Yeah! And pumpkin bowling!” She eyed bother her parents for a second. “When are you going home?”

“Well, so you want us to leave?” David asked, pouting.

“No. I just wondered. Gramma is going to make hot apple cider. You want some?”

“I think that sounds awesome,” David replied. “How about you, babe? Want some?”

Addison waited for Archie’s answer before she went off to find her grandmother once again.

The kids stayed wound for a while, even after the apple cider. They were only just settling down around eleven-thirty when David and Archie left.

“I feel for your poor mother,” Archie said with a laugh as they walked outside into the cool night air.

“I did, but after what she said about me being a brat after so much candy, I’m not so sure I still do.”

Archie laughed and slid into the driver seat of his car. “She didn’t call you a brat,” he said once David was inside too.

“She may as well have.”

*****

Once they were inside their home, Archie glanced back at David while he was locking the door and setting the security codes. He was certain he might be the hottest vampire he’d ever seen, and he wasn’t thinking that just because he was his husband. No. David gave the costume that extra bit of sexy. It had been so difficult to keep from making some kind of move on him all evening.

“What?” David asked when he caught Archie staring at him.

Archie shook his head as David approached and slipped his arms around his waist. “Have I told you what a hot vampire you are?”

“No…” David smirked, showing off one of his fangs.

Archie looked up as he put his arms around his husband, sliding them beneath the black and red cloak that he wore. “Well you are. The hottest.”

They fell into a kiss, sighing softly as their tongues touched. It was a little awkward with the fangs, but they managed after a few tries. David pulled him closer, pressing their costumed bodies together as he moved his lips to Archie’s chin and then to his jaw.

Archie whimpered softly as David began his descent down his neck to his collarbone where he nipped slightly. “Oooh…” Archie moaned, feeling David’s fangs scrape over his skin.

A moment later, David kissed his way back up his neck to land his lips just below his ear. “I want to suck you dry,” he whispered in a seductive tone, as his hands gripped his butt and he hoisted him up.

Archie wrapped his legs and arms around the older man and grinned. “I’m yours. Do with me what you will.”

With no more hesitation, David carried Archie to the couch a few feet away and carefully lowered him to the soft cushions. “You know, you don’t make a very good Potter.”

“Oh?” Archie asked with a giggle. Only David would venture saying something like that when they were in their current position.

“No. You’re so much hotter.”

Archie gasped as David’s mouth latched onto his neck once again, this time, the fangs scraped a little bit harder. “Oh gosh, Cook?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Um… not that I don’t love the way your fangs feel, but uh, could you take them out before you get to, you know, the…the uh, _sucking me dry_ part?”

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is an old fic, comments are welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated! :)


End file.
